Epic Fetus
|recharge = N/A |found = Secret Room |unlock = Complete the The Doctors Revenge! Challenge. |tears= }} A fetus in a jar, similar in appearance to Dr. Fetus, with the exception of the jar 'wearing' a top hat. Effects Isaac's tears become guided missiles, controlled in the same way as those fired by the Doctor's Remote item. When fired, a large crosshair appears on the ground in front of Isaac which can be moved by either arrow keys or by clicking with the mouse. After approximately one second a missile will drop from above onto the crosshair, exploding with the same range as a normal bomb and dealing 80 damage. The damage and fire rate of the missiles, as well as the travel speed of the target crosshair, are fixed and are completely unaffected by any other items or stat changes. Locks firing rate (including that of multi-shot effects like Mom's Eye) to the time it takes for the missile to strike and detonate. It's always recommended to use Mouse to control after obtaining this item. Notes *Epic Fetus overrides almost all tear-changing items. *Epic Fetus has 67% lower chance to appear in Hard Mode. Interactions *Mom's Bra - If used while the missile is in air, it freezes and won't fall. *Bob's Curse - Makes the explosion green when the missile lands, but the poison effect doesn't work *Chocolate Milk - Shooting once triggers a missile where Isaac is standing, but doesn't allow control of it. Shooting a second time allows control. *Brimstone, Dr. Fetus, IPECAC - These items are completely overridden by Epic Fetus and have no effect. If you already have Brimstone, Epic Fetus missile will drop wherever you are standing when you fire a beam until that room is left. *The Common Cold, Spider Bite - These items have no effect on missiles, but can still affect secondary tears created by items such as Mom's Eye and Loki's Horns. *Arcades: Shell Game - Interaction would be difficult without tear or orbital support to dispatch of flies. Synergies *Technology - The laser becomes invisible, but the firing sound still plays and damages enemies normally. *Technology 2 - Increases time between Epic Fetus shots. Technology 2's laser only fires between Epic Fetus Shots. Gallery Mega Fetus -secret-.jpg|The message received after defeating the boss of the Womb II or Utero II during the "Doctor's Revenge!" challenge, unlocking the new item Epic Fetus. Drfetus.png|Dr. Fetus, from Super Meat Boy Trivia *Like the Fetus in a Jar, this is a reference to Dr. Fetus from Super Meat Boy, one of Edmund's previous games. *In Rebirth, its missile damage is changed to 20x tear damage. *When unlocked and shown on the secret pop up, it's called "Mega Fetus" Instead of "Epic Fetus." *The missile has a chance to be a "Champion" variant - tinted by certain color. This is purely cosmetic and has no extra effects. Bugs *When the marker touches a Fireplace or a Hellfireplace, it will play the fire damage sound and will make the Fireplace much harder to place the marker on. de: Category:Items Category:Passives Category:Reference to another game of Edmund McMillen